


His Love

by calie15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver worries over the danger Felicity could be in over his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Love

Felicity swiped her finger expertly over her pad, anything to keep her busy and not fidgeting. She checked news feeds, recent arrests, the usual. Water from the adjoining bathroom shut off suddenly and she glanced up, biting her lip like a nervous child. Further, she sunk into the pillows, drawing her knees up more. For some reason she irrationally thought if she couldn’t see him come out then maybe she wouldn’t stutter or ramble. 

The TV was what caught her attention finally, and she craned her head to look at the large flat screen mounted on the wall. Mention of the Green Arrow (which she and Diggle had come up with on their own, and with a little bit of hacking the name took) drew her attention. Still the public questioned him, from his methods to what his ultimate goal was. Felicity knew though, she’d always known.

The door opened and she looked up, forgetting that she was supposed to be keeping her head down, attempting to keep her cool. Behind her glasses Felicity blinked a few times and tapped her fingers nervously on her pad. Their eyes met for a brief moment, the darkness she had spotted in his eyes earlier that night still there, then he turned and looked at the TV, having heard mention of his other person. It was then that she caught sight of the dark bruising on his shoulder peaking out from his white tank top. “Oliver...” She whispered and set her pad to the side, moving to kneel on the mattress. “I thought you said you were okay?”

He turned from the TV to glance at her and shook his head briefly. “I’m fine.” Spotting the remote on the bed he closed the distance and grabbed it.

“Let me see,” she responded. The channel changed and he looked at her. Felicity cocked an eyebrow at him in response. He didn’t fight her though, instead sighing. When he reached for the hem of his shirt her eyes widened slightly. It wasn’t the first time she’d seen him shirtless, in fact, Felicity saw him shirtless a lot, but this was different. 

Oliver dropped his shirt on the bed and sat on the edge. The mattress moved beneath him and then her fingers were at his back. He heard her resigned sigh and he turned, grabbing her wrist. “It’s fine Felicity.”

His quick movement had caught her off guard, so she only nodded, mouth slightly parted as if she still might say something. His grip, while firm, was gentle. Silence stretched between them and it felt like minutes, but in reality it was only seconds. Finally, she spoke. “I know it is.” Because she’d seen him take worse. “So what is it?” His eyes flickered away from her, just briefly, and she knew there was something. “What happened Oliver?”

“He said something,” Oliver said gravely, watching for any reaction in her eyes.

Felicity glanced at the TV. It no longer held the news coverage on the Green Arrow’s most recent run in with a dangerous criminal though. When she looked at him he only watched her, confirming her suspicions as to who he was speaking of. “What?”

At her questions Oliver shook his head and released her wrist. “Nothing.”

“No. No, no, no,” she said and pushed at his shoulder, scooting to his side. “Don’t you do that. Not now. Not so soon. Three weeks Oliver?” Three weeks since they’d given in. What had started with a kiss had quickly become a relationship. A secret one, but still a relationship. There was a stony look on his face, determined. “Talk to me.”

He flickered his eyes over her face, taking in everything from her messy hair, glasses, wide eyes, pale lips. She’d seen so much, lost so much of her innocence to his cause, their cause. Felicity was strong though, that Oliver knew. Oliver knew so much about Felicity’s strengths, yet none of it ever quelled his fears. “Do you know what it’s like to have someone tell you that they’ll go after something you really care about?”

It was the last thing she had expected and from the way he looked at her, the pain in his eyes as he spoke, she knew he was thinking of her. Felicity had always been aware of the danger that she was in when she began helping Oliver, but never, not even once they had crossed that line, had she thought she’d mean that much to him.

“Felicity, I can’t-.” He started but she leaned in, pressing against his side and kissed him. It was brief, just a simple press of her lips, then she pulled away, just barely.

“I trust you,” Felicity whispered against his lips. Gone was her earlier nervousness. The fear she’d felt at the prospect of their first night in a bed together seemed so long ago. Those feelings were nothing compared to the realization of how deeply he felt and how troubled he was over it. “Trust me okay?”

At her request Oliver swallowed and nodded. Her lips quirked up in a sweet smile. Instead of returning it he leaned in and turned his body so that he hovered over her, fists planted into the mattress on either side of her body.

Felicity made a small sound of protest at his sudden movement, but then she was crawling backwards onto the bed and he was following her. When he finally settled over her, his body between her legs, she arched her hips against him and grasped his shoulder, taking pleasure as she slid her hands down his bare back. 

Oliver pulled away and stilled his hand’s ascent up her shirt. “Promise me you’ll stay safe.” She only nodded, her eyes shining with concern. “Say it.”

The demand in his tone made her inhale sharply, but she wouldn’t argue. “I promise.” Then he was kissing her as if his life depended on it.


End file.
